


Poem Collection

by Nodeal90 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nodeal90





	1. By ana

Lucid tupens 

Lucid tupens   
LUCID TUPENS  
*LUCID TUPENS*

All hail be the tupens   
Lucid among currencies   
Lucid among all but these.

Tupens tupens fit for you   
Fit for me   
Fit for lucidity 

Suck the tupens.   
Suck it good  
Lucid tupens doot doot doot


	2. By steep

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Darkness 

 

## swallows cucumbers like a bottomless pit. 

 

### Some tryed to escape, emphasis on tryed. 

 

 

#### There's no rest for the cucumber of innocence. 

 

 

 

##### It will not rest until it's put to rest

 

 

 

 

###### by this cruel world thet is cruel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
